


“A Victorian Lady’s Guide to Merfolk, Pirates, and Witches.”

by SassHeliosAzuras, UnknownPaws



Series: A Witch, a Pirate, a Merman, and a Lady. [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Multi, maermaid au, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassHeliosAzuras/pseuds/SassHeliosAzuras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/pseuds/UnknownPaws
Summary: Mine and UnKnownPaws brainchild historical crack-verse AU, with a mermaid sass meeting pirate Theron, his Victorian Lady wife Lana, and Lin cursed to crow form. All taking place on a lovely Okinawan beach. This is a sequel to "The Sea's Children."My tumblr blog





	1. Chapter 1

“Theron! No! Right……No no no no my RIGHT!” 

The impatient tone of his Lady wife had the pirate grumbling underneath his breath, as he made the adjustments to their course slowly rowing closer to the nearby isle.

Their ship had been left behind, anchored nearby as the sandbars would surly run it ashore. Even now Theron could feel the ocean floor hitting the bottom of the rowboat, bouncing it up and down. Much to the squawking displeasure of his avian companion. 

“It’s okay Lin, it’s okay, Lana just can’t read a map right.” He mummered, reaching up to steady the crow on his shoulder giving him a comforting pat on the head before turning back to the ours.

“I heard that darling.” Theron gave a amused grin over his shoulder at his wife’s dry tone. 

With one fine eyebrow raised in distaste, she didn’t trifle with a response before glancing back down to the crudely drawn map, that was littered with faded writing along with a crudely drawn island.

The map told tales of a Sea Goddess’s lair, a remote island where the goddess kept her most valuable treasures secret and safe.

Lana had of course dismissed the claims of lost treasure from the greedy fortune teller woman they had run into the last port. 

Still Theron had been convinced and Lana was now inconvenienced. 

Yet any reason to visit a tropical isle with lush beaches instead of a filthy pub, or months on a old musty ship was a plus in her books. So for now dreams of relaxing underneath palm tree on a sandy beach kept her going. 

That and the sight of their crow cussing Theron out every time they hit a sandbar. Still Lin seemed unusually excited hopping up and down, almost falling in the water twice now, had it not been for the blonde’s quick reflexes. Still she was immensely relieved when a small opening appeared in between the rock barriers. Even more pleasing was the sight of a calm sandy white beach inside the cove. 

“Theron! This way! This way!” Lana cried out excited at the thought of finally stepping foot on land after several weeks at sea. Theron merely grunted in reply, steering their dinghy to where she pointed at the rocky entrance. Lin also cawed, wings flapping excitedly. 

The trio passed underneath the rocky outcrop, gently pushed along by the waves. With one last mighty push of the oars her husband got them past the last sandbar. 

After which the trio were greeted with the sight of snowy white beaches, clear deep water and lush flowers and trees lining the shore. 

The small crow on her husbands shoulder flapped his wings excitedly knocking off the irritated pirates cap 

“Lin! Quit hopping around! You’ll fall overboard and I’m going to have to get your feathery ass- Arghhhh!!!” Theron cried out as a rapidly-moving wave suddenly passed underneath them knocking all three over board. 

Lana with her heavy dress began to quickly sink to the bottom. Looking up she could see her husband reaching for her, knife held out ready to cut away her heavy garments. Above him was Lin desperately trying to fly out of the water and back onto the overturned vessel. 

Her husband grabbed her waist, though it only caused him to sink with her, as both hit the sandy bottom several feet down. She could make out a dark figure swimming fast towards the trio. 

Seeing a long fin and fearing the worst she grab the knife from Theron’s hurried hands and with a single glance towards the creature, she hastily tore off her dress. Clad in only a ivory corset, she hastily looked up, knife held out in defense to face shark, only for the blade in hand to be knocked away by a powerful gush of water. 

Before both she and her husband were grabbed about the waists in a firm grip. A flip of the tail had them rushing towards the surface. Golden eyes filled with terror, met concerned glowing ones the color of rubies. Before they broke the surface and were hauled onto the overturn vessel. As both humans clung on coughing up seawater, a familiar cry could be heard from above Lana, when she opened her eyes again it was to the sight of her now soaked bird cawing at her worriedly from the boats overturned bow.

“It’s okay Lin, it’s okay love.” She whispered, giving him a gentle pat on the head before laying her head back down next to Theron’s as their boat began moving to shore. Pushing her long golden bangs to the side, she tilted her head and was meet with a sight that convinced her that she had finally been driven mad by her husband. 

Nothing else could explain hallucination of the handsome bare man wearing a distraught expression. Who also wore skin as blue as the seas around them and eyes light the brightest embers. Behind the strange being a elegant silver tail splashed back and forth frantically. 

Almost as frantic as the words coming out of the strange beings mouth.

“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! so so sooooooo sorry! I swear I didn’t see the boat!”

Muttering something polite (For even in madness, Lana was still a proper Victorian Lady.) She then collapsed on top of the boat cradling both her man and crow as shore drew ever nearer.


	2. A Victorian Lady’s Guide, on dealing with Handsome Rescuers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana awakens to new discoveries, both from strangers and those close to her. All the while Theron noisily snores on.

A gentle sea breeze stirred Lana awake, which was surprising considering the noisy snores of her husband coming from her right could raise the dead. Groggily she sat up, weary verdant colored eyes surveying the small beach which they were stranded on. 

Normally it would be every woman’s dream to visit a tropical isle with white sandy beaches, clear waters, while surrounded by lush flowers and palm trees. Lana knew that was the reason she had traveled here after all.

However Lana knew this to be no dream, though the sight before her might suggest otherwise. Several feet away from where she lay, next to the shoreline a young man knelt on one knee, his skin was the same as the colors of the seas with eyes bright and glowing.

Yet the oddest part of all of this, was how her pet crow kept cawing all the while dancing excitedly around the stranger, as the man spoke to his feathered companion, occasionally nodding or letting out a soft chuckle. 

Noticing her attention on them both, Lin let out a particularly loud squawk before hopping and flapping his wings on his way over to her. Before landing in the blond women’s lap and proceeding to nuzzle against her, all the while preening sand out of damp golden locks. 

“I have some water, if you want some.” The azure stranger asked uncertainly, a slender hand holding out a water pouch to her. 

She hesitated unsure, her only movement was light caresses across Lin’s back. Still water was water, even after a near drowning.

“Thank you.” She said coolly, one hand carefully reached out to take the pouch. Delicately she brought it to her lips, taking a discreet whiff, as she detected no strange oils or smells the odds seemed good this water was not poisoned. Deciding the risk was minimal she took several large gulps from the pouch. 

Savoring the fresh water, Lana noticed Lin gently pecking a water drop running to her chin. Jostling the crow a bit onto to her shoulder she held the flask up offering the water to Lin who proceeded to stick his beak in and greedily drink the rest. 

“Sorry again for hitting your boat, me and a friend were racing and didn’t see you.” The stranger explained sheepishly, a hand rubbing the back of his neck at the English woman’s neutral gaze. 

“I’m Sass by the way.” He hurried on his hand outstretched. Lana merely raised an eyebrow at this, yet this blue man’s name was the least odd thing she had heard all day.

“Lana Beniko.” She replied smoothly shaking his hand with her own pale hand, before allowing him to help her up onto her feet. Dusting sand off her front she and Lin both turned towards her husband who at moment decided to let out a particularly loud snore. 

“This is my husband Theron….Theron wake up!” Giving him a slight kick in the ribs the pirate grunted. Rolling onto his side he took a look around before noticing the strange man in their midst. At this her man hurriedly got up his fists raised and a tad confused look on Theron’s face at finding his wife and bird on the beach with the stranger. 

“Wha-Whats going on Lana? Who’s this? Theron stuttered getting in front of his wife and Lin, fists raised up. Sass merely looked on amused. 

“Lin was correct, you are very protective, though what I gather from the barnacle and starfish story not that great a fighter.” Theron tilted his head at this, pout on his lips. 

“I’m a great fight-” “How do you know that story?” Lana cut in tone curt and suspicious. A confused look crossed the strangers face before he turned towards her crow. 

“Do they not know? They haven’t noticed after a year?” Perplexed he seemed to be asking their pet crow, who then let out a noisy caw. 

“Why are you talking to our Lin? Have you gone mad? He’s just a bird.” At the Lady’s confused words, Sass let out a small laugh. 

“If he’s simply a bird, then I am a simple human.” With a smile and bright crimson eyes full of mirth he took a few steps back on shaky legs, before falling into the waves. 

A few breaths later the lagoon surface burst into a flurry of activity as figure leaped up several feet into the air. 

And to the married duo’s amazement and dumbfoundment was Sass and attached to him a lovely shiny silver tail. He landed back into the water in a perfect dive. 

As he came back up Sass’s swam closer to shore waving his tail back and forth excitedly. Stopping a mere meter from the trio, he gave them a teasing charming smile. 

“What? Never seen one of the merfolk before?“


End file.
